Harmonic Chaos High School Year 1
by sonicfan0987
Summary: After stopping the Dark Legion at their fake school scheme The mane 6 and Rage decide to attend a real High School for once... and Twilight knows just the place to do it! Follow the seven into the human world as they tackle high school... without any crazy adventure popping up in the middle... it's time for the heroes to get schooled! Rated T for course Language and Violence
1. Let's Try a REAL school this time

Harmonic Chaos High School Year 1

By: Sonicfan0987

**After stopping the Dark Legion at their fake school scheme The mane 6 and Rage decide to attend a real High School for once... and Twilight knows just the place to do it! Follow the seven into the human world as they tackle high school... without any crazy adventure popping up in the middle... it's time for the heroes to get schooled!**

Chapter 1: Let's try aREAL School this time

"Okay so let's make sure everyone is on the same page... this time we attend Canterlot High from the same world I stopped Sunset Shimmer in." Twilight says and everyone nods in agreement,

"You know it would be a good way to see if Sunset Shimmer really has changed..." Rage says with a shrug as they all look at the mirror.

"You have a good point Rage." Twilight says "and we all have our Elements?" she asks and everypony nods and shows their Element of Harmony "and Rage you-"

Rage stops her "Twilight you don't need to ask you know I have the Chaos Emeralds. But remember we have 4 years there not only 3 days so take it easy guys you have time." Rage finishes "Well see you on the other side!" he cheers darting through soon followed by Twilight and Spike, then Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinky Pie, then Rarity, and Fluttershy.

As they reach the other side and come to their senses Rage was already standing up tall. He unlike the rest was used to two legs but he felt he would never get used to the spiky hair his head wasn't as back heavy as it was on Mobius... the rest slowly get up Twilight was the first and the rest soon follow

"Wow Rage... Twi is that really you guys?" Applejack asks.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I look stunning!" Rarity sighs looking at her dress in the reflection of a window.

"Well now what?" Rainbow asks "Do we have to talk to somepony or something?"

"Okay first things first it's anybody around here and yes we have to go and talk with some people." Twilight comments leading the seven to the Admin offices in the school.

"Can I help you?" Principle Celestia asks

"Um yes..." Twilight says kind of nervous "we just transferred and are in need to get... classes?" she says sounding kind of unsure about it.

"Well alright take a seat out there girls I will start with you sir." she says pointing at Rage, the rest walk on out leaving Rage and Celestia in the room as she signals him to sit down. As he does so she grabs a paper and begins asking questions "first name?" was the first question, _Rage_ "Last?" _erm never got one_ Celestia looks at him before shrugging "age?" _15_ "kay' thank you send the next in." she says.

One by one each of them gets done and they get schedules from Vice Principle Luna. Rage looked at his first class curiously "Magic studies" he says "Hmph guess they can use magic here after all."

"I got PE second?" Rainbow says "What the heck is that?"

"Oh you'd like it" Twilight says "It's a class that is all about sports and physical activity. My first block is with Rage!" she squeels

"Oh I have Art" Rarity says

"I have reading..." Pinky groans

"I got... History... yay" Applejack says

"Just like old times" Rage chuckled as the bell rang and they head to class. Rage and Twilight walked together.

"What do you mean by that? The last time we tried this is was a disaster!" Twilight says

"No I am referring to the time I was in High School on mobius... man I was such a reject... oh well that's all behind me now!" Rage says as they hit the room and walk in. already they looked at the teacher who was in a... different outfit for a teacher... wizard robes not the most fitting for a school but they did not seem to mind.

"Ah you must be Miss Twilight Sparkle and Mr. Rage?" he asks the two. They both nod "And you are here to learn the magic arts correct?" the two shrug at the statement.

"Sure if that's the way you wish to put it." Rage says

"Well Class please give a warm Welcome to Rage and Twilight Sparkle! Anyways I am Mr. Edison I teach magic to all students who have the determination... I can have two students get you working on wands to get you started." Mr, Edison smiles

"I think I'm good..." Rage says "I don't think I will need one..." the rest of the class laughs at his statement like he was being funny...

"Mr. Rage are you trying to tell me you know how to cast magic with your hands?" Mr. Edison glares at the red haired boy.

"For starts please just call me Rage Titles give me the shivers and secondly yes I am do you want proof?" Rage says

"Please do..." Mr. Edison grunts. Rage quickly grins

"you have a candle?" he asks. Mr. Edison points to the unlit candle in the window. Rage points a finger at it and a small thing of fire shoots from his finger to the candle.

"Well then!" Mr. Edison smiles "Ain't that a sight for sore eyes!"

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash was having her fun in PE kicking around a soccer ball and beating the other kids with ease. She felt great like nothing could stop her! On the other hand Pinky was having isuues sitting still to read 'Warriors Book 1' she saw a cat on the cover and she though it would be a great easy read but boy was she wrong! Applejack was sitting listening to a teacher ramble on about Greek Gods in her history class when the Lunch period bell rang.

As the seven left their classes they sat at a table together to discuss how the first day was going. "It's real boring..." Applejack sighs "Zeus this Apollo that..."

"I can't get this book! Bluestar? Firepaw what kind of names are those?!" Pinky shouts hitting her book against her head.

"Ah The Warriors Series by Erin Hunter." Rage sighs "I remember reading that..."

"I was awesome in PE..." was all Rainbow said

"Well Rage here impressed the teacher and didn't have to go through making this thing!" Twilight complains holding the wand she made up for everyone to see.

"Well back home I used my hands to channel magic." Rage says "And Twilight think about it that will work like your horn-" Rage was cut off by a familiar voice

"Twilight Sparkle? Is that really you?" a fire haired girl comes to sit with them

"Hello Sunset Shimmer..." Twilight says cautiously

"It is nice to see you too." Sunset joked "I have to thank you ever since the... incident I made so many new friends and schools been wonderful!"

"Well that's good to hear." Rage comments "You're not still mad at me are you? Cause I am real sorry about what happened."

"I'm over it" Sunset Shimmer says flicking her hand "Now what brings you here?"

"Well after we were sent to a 'school' called Multiverse Academy we chose to come here after some things..." Twilight explains

"You mean that school that got proven a sham?" Sunset asks and Twilight nods "Well it's great to have you all back!" she says

"You know I almost feel like I may like this..." Rarity says "a lot of people commented on my dress!"

The group finished eating and talking as they went for their last classes. Rage had Science so he felt like it was going to be boring... after all it was Astronomy.

Rage was stitting back in the planetarium seat listening to the teacher ramble on about the black hole. Though Rage's attention was grabbed when the teacher said an interesting statement "the black hole may lead to a multiverse but I doubt you are familiar with that concept yet."

"You mean the theory that there are different universes that hold all possible outcomes of the past, all possible forms of entertainment possibly being existent in their own mulitvers and all possible futures from here and beyond?" Rage blurts out

"Who said that?" the man teaching asks, Rage raised his hand and the man looked at him in surprise "Why that is absolutely correct young man I do not believe I have seen you here before are you a new student?"

"why yes I am Rage." the flame headed boy replies

"Well Rage I'd like to talk to you after class." the teacher says as he finishes his lecture that went to the bell. It was 2:40 so it was the end of the day for school. Rage went up to his teacher as he was asked.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Rage asks

"Rage... I guess this is a little out of the blue for a new student but may I ask how much you know? Better yet do you know what your IQ is?" the man asks

"Why my IQ was rated at 300 last time I was tested." Rage says "I have a lot of knowledge on the universe, and believe it or not I am quite the expert when it comes to robotics and engineering."

"Well that's unbelievable! How would you like to be on the Science Quiz team?" he asks Rage nods and they end with a handshake before Rage meets his friends at the bus with Sunset Shimmer.

"hay Rage!" Sunset says "Look I was able to pull some strings and got all of you houses in my neighborhood!"

"Really that's great!" Rage says "I won't ask how but I will say thank you!"

"It's the least I can do to make up for what happened..." she says as the bus pulls up and they head to their houses for the night.

**To be continued...**

**well how was that for a first chapter? This is going to be a nice laid back high school story so it should be fun! I may add some actual Sonic cast later but I am not sure yet. But when it comes to OC's if I need them I will ask. So with that Sonicfan0987 out!**


	2. The Second Day

Chapter 2: The Second day

As the sun rises Rage had just finished getting ready for his second day at Canterlot High he was going to meet Twiligh and the others at the corner where the bus picks them up when something crossed his mind after seeing the group.

"Say where's Sunset Shimmer?" he asks them noticing she was not there,

"I think she is already at school." Fluttershy says

"Hrm okay..." Rage says skeptical on why... "well I will see you guys there I will walk." Rage says with a wave

"You sure? It's quite a ways there." Rarity says but Rage was already gone with a loud Sonic Boom.

At School Rage was in the Library reading Daniel X Book 4: Game Over. He was completely zoned out until he saw Snips and Snails holding something out of the glare of a computer screen. They seemed to be struggling too.

"Do you need some help with that?" Rage turns and asks the two trouble makers

"N-No we've got it" Snips responds hastily.

"You sure because you seem to be struggling..." Rage says raising an eyebrow

"We g-got it!" Snails insists, Rage just shrugs and returns to his book. After a minute Rage heard Snails say something else "That was a close one."

'Okay those two are up to something and I am going to find out what!' Rage thinks closing his book and putting it in his back pack before stealthily following the two. They had some kind of box. Soon Rage was caught off guard by Twilight.

"hay Rage guess what!" she says. Rage gave her a look telling her he wanted to know what it was... "I have decided to go for the Princess of the Fall Formal again!" she says

"You sure about that?" Rage asks her "I know Sunset Shimmer looks like she changed but I get a bad feeling she's still up to something..."

"Oh Rage you're just over speculating again!" Twilight says "Oh hay my friend Flash Sentry is looking for someone to play guitar with you should go talk to him!"

"Okay..." Rage sighs since he lost track of Snips and Snails he decided to go find Flash Sentry who was rocking out in the Cafeteria with some of his friends. Rage walks up to them.

"Well if it isn't Rage!" Flash says walking up to him and giving him a high five "Long time no see what brings you back to Canterlot High?"

"Oh it's a long story." Rage shrugs "Twiligh said you were looking for another guitar person to play with is that true?"

"Yeah, do you play?" Flash asks the fire haired kid.

"Flash you know him?" the kid on the drums asks

"Yeah he was here last year for a while James." Flash replied "He's pretty cool." when he turned his attention to Rage he had already gotten his own guitar out. "Well that is one sick guitar! Are you any good?"

"You ever heard of the song Open Your Heart by Crush 40?" Rage asks him

"Um... no." Flash responds,

"Well look it up on YouTube I can do the Guitar perfectly along with the vocals." Rage says. Then James on his cell phone pulls up a video of the instrumental version.

"well take it away Rage." he said. Soon in perfect sync Rage plays the guitar perfectly and with no problem at all. James and the kid on the bass' mouth dropped at this while Flash Sentry just had a large smile on his face. When Rage finishes Flash claps gratefully

"Well done." he says "that is a pretty advanced song from the looks of it." Rage nodded at that.

"Why don't you join us for lunch later?" James asks him

"I'd love to!" Rage responds before the bell rings. The four then head to the lunch line get their food and sit down to eat.

"So what's with you and Twilight?" Flash asks

"Nothing we are just friends!" Rage says trying to hide a blush from it. 'Damn it... if I think too much about her she reminds me too much of my old girlfriend...' Rage thinks

"Oh come on man you should totally take it a step farther!" James said

"I-I really shouldn't." Rage stutters "I have other things to focus on."

"Like what? You're a high school kid come on loosen up!" Flash says

'I can't tell them about the Chaos Emeralds... if I do then I know Sunset will find out and then she may try something!' Rage thinks 'come on Rage think of something!' Finally Rage comes up with some thing that would not be a total lie since he had the idea on the drawing board for a while "I uh can't I am too busy working on a high speed car that can run Mach 5." Rage says

"Whoa you making a high tech car? Yeah right!" Jame says with a snort

"It's true if I stay on schedule I will have it done by friday." Rage says with a frown

"I'd like to see it then!" Jame scoffs

"James!" Flash says "Rage is quite the smart kid! In astronomy yesterday he explained the Multiverse Theory near perfectly from the way Mr. Monroe responded to him." Flash looks at James with a glare

"So? That's one thing this is another!" Jame says sternly crossing his arms for emphases. "If he is so smart he will have to prove it!"

"Very well you want to see it 17:00 on friday I should have it done!" Rage says "If you want to see it be there!"

"erm 17:00?" Jame asks

"Oh right... most people don't use 24 Hour time..." Rage says under his breath "5 PM." he says to James

"Oh..." James says understanding what he meant

"Now I must go." Rage says standing up "I have somewhere I need to be." Rage leaves the Lunchroom and heads to the soccer field to meet up with Rainbow Dash. When he arrives she was kicking goals with a line of balls.

"Well Rage it's great to see you could make it!" she says "I was wondering if you were up to a game on 1 on 1. first to 3?"

"I have time to kill why not?" Rage shrugs. So they begin the game Rainbow starts with the ball but with a clean slide he takes the ball back for a goal. " one zip!" he says before Rainbow takes the ball and before rage could catch her makes her own goal "1-1!" she says Rage smiles competitively as he goes and makes another goal...

"2-1!" he shouts as she takes the ball this time they take it back and forth before Rainbow finally ties the game 2-2. now it was the last goal... Rage runs for Rainbow's goal and kicks it but he misses by a hair and Rainbow bounces it off her head into hie goal "Argh!" Rage grunts "So close!"

"good game Rage." she says shaking his hand "Most people don't put up such a good fight."

"Well you know me... I don't give up." Rage chuckles with a shrug

"Yeah you showed that when you offered to go get the last pages from Christain alone." Rainbow says "That is a bold move... but you have friends like us to stick all the way with you."

"Yeah don't remind me about that... I lost one of my closest friends because of it!" Rage says upset about the topic

"Oh yeah... sorry I forgot..." Rainbow sighs rubbing the back of her head

"It's okay..." Rage sighs as they head home together.


	3. Somethings are too good to be true

Chapter 3: Somethings are too good to be true...

Rage was sound asleep until his alarm went off scaring him out of bed. "Another day..." he sighs "I sure wish I could get some fighting action sometime... I am beginning to get an urge to punch my wall..." Rage arrives at Canterlot High early like he does every day. Today he had planned to see if they had another copy of Warriors Book 1. Pinky had a copy of it and she was having issues with it so Rage hoped he could help her with it. That and he wanted to read it again anyways. When Rage finds a copy he was about to start reading when he heard Sunset talking to Snips and Snails...

"Did you get them?" he heard her ask. Slowly he uses Chaos Control and he peeps his head out from behind a row of lockers...

"Yeah... all of them Sunset..." Snails says

"All the Elements and those cursed gems?" she asks. Both the trouble makers nod. "good... now where are they?"

"We hid them in the storeroom in the Gym inside a box of footballs." Snips said. Sunset Shimmer has them take her to it. Rage was not far behind keeping a close eye on them... when Sunset opens the box inside were the Elements of Harmony and the Chaos Emeralds!

"Good job you two now leave!" she says pushing the two out and closing the door behind her not seeing Rage between the door and the wall. "Finally" she laughs "I can take over not only Equestria but the entire Universe!" she laughs like a crazy maniac taking one of the Chaos Emeralds and looking at it "Not sure how to use these yet but I'm sure I will figure it out..."

"Well reformed are we Sunset Shimmer?" Rage asks with a large smile and his eyes closed. Sunset turns to see the red haired teen leaning up against the wall next to the door.

"What makes you think that?" Sunset chuckles nervously hiding the Chaos Emerald behind her back.

"Don't try that with me what did you mean by 'Take over Equestria?" Rage says opening his eyes

"oh that... I was just..." Sunset begins and then somehow fires a Chaos Lance at Rage! But Rage just absorbs it.

"Alright look... hand over my Emeralds and the Elements of Harmony right now and both of us will walk away without any issue... if not I am not sure you want to get on my bad side Sunset." Rage says standing up right

"They're mine!" Sunset screams hitting Rage with a magic bolt and dashing out of the room with both the Elements and the Chaos Emeralds.

"Son of a bitch!" Rage yells after he recovers. Quickly he turns and gives chase to Sunset Shimmer. His higher speed let his catch her easily. Just feet behind her Rage uses a Chaos Dash and knocks her down. Rage stays on top of her as the Emeralds and Elements fly out of her Sunset hits Rage across the face with a kick and they both stand up...

"You wouldn't hit a girl now would you?" she asks swinging a roundhouse at Rage who ducks under the kick and counters by grabbing her leg and flipping her over causing her to crash on the floor.

"Sorry Sunset you feminine rights have been provoked!" Rage frowns before landing a hit the her head causing a clean knock out. Rage grabs the Elements and the Chaos Emeralds before heading to the Front Yard where he planned to meet the rest.

When the six get there Twilight asks Rage a question he expected "Rage have you seen the Elements of Harmony?" she asks

"here." Rage says handing them back "Sunset had Snips and Snails take them from you in the middle of the night along with the Chaos Emeralds."

"I knew she couldn't be trusted!" Rainbow Dash said "After the way she nearly burned all of us... if it wasn't for you Rage we'd be toast... literally."

Rage and Twilight look in surprise 'How did she know that?!' Twilight thought 'We never told them about what happened here!' Rage takes Twilight aside because he felt like he knew what she was thinking.

"Twilight since there was already versions of them here I think their memories we replaced with those and the ones from Equestira remain locked away until we return for the summer." Rage explains "I have seen this before"

"Okay I guess that makes sense..." Twilight sighs before they head off to classes. Rage and Twilight enter the Magical Studies room where Mr. Edison was sitting in his dest waiting for the bell to ring. Soon it does so and he begins

"Alright students today we are going to have Wizard Duels. All of you I have added to a bracket and it will be done tournament style. This will take all day so you have been excused from all other classes for the day. Now we will be taking a trip to The Ravenworth Academy for Magical Arts for this. We are to be with their tournament going on so you will most likely be put up against someone you do not know." Mr. Edison explains

"Oh this is going to be fun!" a kid in the seat behind Rage says with a voice that felt familiar to Rage... "What do you think Rage?" he asks

"Yeah... do I know you from somewhere?" Rage asks him

"Uh I don't think so... my name is Flare..." the kids says shaking Rage's hand "Your display on Monday was awesome!" he says as he and Rage walked out of the building together.

Rage soon catches up with Flash Sentry who was just behind Twilight. "Rage now's your chance go ask Twilight out!" he insists

"Are you still on that?" Rage sighs "I told you I am not into her!"

"Rage stop it we all know you and her like each other!" Flash says with a grin "It was obvious the way you walked in on Monday!"

"Oh for the love of Chaos..." Rage sighs as they get on the bus. He sits next to Twilight who looked out the window in thought. "Isn't this exciting?" he asks her "Wizardry Duels with students from a Boarding School focuses on Magic? It almost makes me think of the Harry Potter books!" Rage says

"First not it's not! I don't know the first thing about a Magic Duel and Second what is Harry Potter?" she asks

"Only like the best magic fantasy book saga ever!" Rage says pulling the first book from his backpack "here This is Year 1 or Book 1 'Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone' or Philosophers Stone depending on how you look at it." Rage says handing her the book

"Wow it's thick for a fiction book..." she says

"And they only get bigger" Rage chuckles as she opens it and begins to read.

**To be continued**

**Next Chapter: Duals at Ravenworth**


	4. Chapter 4: Duels at Ravenworth

**Chapter 4: Duels at Ravenworth**

**Twilight kept reading the book Rage gave her for most of the ride. While she did this Rage was on his laptop working on the report he had to give to the Canterlot Archives on the proporties of the Chaos Emeralds at Celestia's request. Soon Twilight too a look at the image of the emerald Rage had pointing out certain points.**

**"What is that Rage?" She asks**

**"It is my report on the properties of the Chaos Emeralds that Celestia requested." Rage says "I am going to give it to her on Saturday."**

**"No I ment in the window behind it." she says touching the screen and the window hits the front of the screen. It was the program with the 3D models, frames and information or that car he was working on.**

**"Oh that?" Rage chuckles "It's some blueprints for something." he responds not noticing Flash looking over the seat at them.**

**"For that car you plan to show James?" Flash asks causing the two to turn around. They look at him as he plops in the small opening between the two and looks at the designs "Whoa how can you understand that?! What kind of language is it?"**

**"It's the language all of the things mechanical I make use I call it the CC Engine." Rage says reaching into his bag "And you should see the power supply. Rage sits back up and he is holding the yellow Chaos Emerald.**

**"Are you kidding?" Flash says with an annoyed look "A diamond?"**

**"This is not a diamond." Rage says "It is an artifact called a Chaos Emerald. It's one of 7, they all have unbelievable power." Rage says "That is what runs this laptop." Rage flips his computer over and inserts the emerald and almost instantly the battery goes from 10 to 100%.**

**Before Flash Sentry could say anything the bus stopped. They had arrived at Ravenworth Academy for Magical Arts. Mr. Edison stood up and spoke as they filed out of the bus "Alright remember to be on your best. We are here for sport not war so behave!" The kids begin chatting randomly but a conversation next to Rage caught his attention quickly.**

**"none of us stand a chance against these kids. They study this stuff all day and all night and they are the best at it." a kid says**

**"I don't know what about the new kid? He may have a chance since I think all their students use wands." a second says**

**"You mean Rage?" the first asks and the second nods "He may have impressed everyone else but I bet when he is in the Duel Arena he is going to get himself beat!" he says scoffing as they entered the area.**

**Inside the large school a large shimmering banner text in midair said "Welcome Canterlot High Magical Arts Class", most kids found it nice and they where met by a man in a long red robe.**

**"Why hello Mr. Edison it has been a long time friend." he says shaking his hand**

**"Aye it has Simon." the other replies "Students this is Simon an old friend of mine. We went here together as kids and he the current Headmaster."**

**"Welcome to our Academy I hope you enjoy the stay. Now we have arranged the Hedgehog Wing for you guys. This wing hasn't had much interest for anyone to join so its got a small group. It is where you may reside during the duels. For anyone who advances into the Championship you will stay the night. Now Ms. Mallory will be your informant." Simon says introducing a mid sized read headed student "She is the head of our PA Committee."**

**"Welcome." she says taking the group down some halls to the wing they were staying in "The rules are on the table, two per room, and the events begin in an hour and everyone is required to attend so you will need to be there." she says grabbing a remote and turning the TV on to a channel with a tournament bracket on it. "This channel will be on every TV broadcasting the events." she says with a farewell and departs.**

**Rage and Flash Sentry decide to share a room together. The two settle everything down before they read the rule listings.**

**"Rule 1: No other weapons besides enchanted items, Magical Artifacts, Mystic items, Elemental weapons (Such as ice forged swords), staffs, or wands, Rule 2: No non-magical combat all physical attacks must be powered by magic. Rule 3: no killing, fights will go until A) one or the other is knocked out or B) one is on the ground and unable to get up for more then 10 seconds." Flash reads aloud.**

**"Well that is some easy rules." Rage chuckles as he pulls out an old pair of armor he had from years ago. It looked just like his normal clothes but the only difference was it was made a one large shirt and leggings that had a protective field to reduce incoming attacks. (Think of Rage's normal look but the jacket part of the shirt). He then looks at the TV "Well I am in the third match. Looks like I have a Raveworth kid named Drake." Rage says in his mind before they looked at the clock and headed for the gym.**

**When they entered the gym doors their eyes widened on what they saw. Inside was a large Roman Coliseum like seating and the ground level was a grassy field with some rocks on both sides and two circular doors in the ground made for the combatants. Rage and Flash take the back with Twilight and they where the only three. Soon a purple haird male found his way over.**

**"I hope you're ready to be pulverized!" He said to Rage "Because we are the best of the best at Ravenworth."**

**"Oh yeah well we will see about that." Rage says "Just you watch me humiliate you in front of everyone!"**

**"Well we will soon find out since the second round just finished!" he laughs walking off. Rage then gets up**

**"Rage let it go.." Twilight says looking at him**

**"Can't he's my match and it's the one after the intermission." Rage says walking to the Red side.**

**After the intermission Rage and Drake the purple haired kid from before where on the start pads. As the announcer began "In Blue from Ravenworth Drake Sanders! And in the Red from Canterlot High's Magical Arts Class we have Rage." the announcer pauses a minute "Wands up." was the first command and Drake instantly draws his with a smirk as Rage stood there looking at him**

**"Come on red head!" he yells "quit making us wait and draw your wand!" he sighs**

**"Don't have one" Rage says getting into a back stance putting his hands up.**

**"Your funeral." he says waiting the horn blare. Once it blares he shoots four bolts of lightning quickly at Rage who avoided all four.**

**Rage lands on a rock "Over here!" he taunts causing Drake to throw more before he disappears again and on a different area "Nope!" he says. Rage keeps this up before Drake screamed in anger"Enough playing fight me like a man!" he yells.**

**Rage appeared in mid-air in front of Drake causing him to look up a bit "If you say so." Rage chuckles throwing Fireballs from his hands at Drake hitting him square on forcing smoke up. As it dies Drake lies there unconscious Rage had won! This qualified him for the next round.**

**Fights went on and the only three left from Canterlot were Rage, Twilight and Sunset Shimmer. So the second scrambled and Rage was against a dark haired kid who was quite the foe but Rage defeated him none the less. He was now into the semi-finals and Sunset lost so it was Rage Twilight and four others. That was the day end and the two stayed together alone in the hedgehog wing...**

**After dinner Simon was walking with them back to the wing and he asks Rage something "Young man... please tell me how you are so skilled in hand magic since it's not an easy skill here." he asks**

**"Well where I come from it is. Secondly please Mr. Simon call me Rage." Rage replies**

**"Anyways I had a proposition for you... how would you like to come to Ravenworth? Your magic skills are superb and you would fit in perfectly here." Simon offers**

**"It's a great offer Mr. Simon but I belong at Canterlot." Rage says "I can't leave some of my friends back there I mean a lot to them."**

**"Oh I see you care for friends that is very good trait to have in fact I am proud to here someone say that over this offer." Simon says "But please you are welcome to attend our Wizardry Duels at anytime. I think the students would learn a lot from you."**

**"You can count on it." Rage says as they reach the wing and head in.**

**"Rage that was sweet of you." Twilight says**

**"When it's true it always seems to." Rage says sitting on the edge of his bed.**

**"You know Rage I have been wanting to ask you something and since we are alone now I think it's the best time..." Twilight says pausing, Rage looks at her with curiosity "Rage will you... go out with me?"**

**Rage looks at her surprised by the question but then Flash's words popped in his head****_ "You should ask her I am telling you she is into you!"_**** Rage thinks a minute before saying "I dunno... I am too tired to think straight all the magic stuff wiped me out... maybe tomorrow I will have a better answer." he responds laying down and turning on his side "Now I wish you a good night Twilight Sparkle." he says yawning**

**Twilight lies down herself and responds "Good night Rage the Hedgehog." she says turning to face his bed. Rage then turns to look at her**

**"That's one thing please not here... if you really want to use a full name its Rage Chaotic remember?" Rage says to her**

**"Oh yeah." she says silently before Rage smiled warmly and turns over to sleep as does Twilight.**

******To be continued**

******Next Chapter: Proving grounds**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rage wakes up and sees the time. "Oh man!" he gasps we are late! He leaps over and shakes Twilight "Twilight wake up! We are late to get to Canterlot High!"

"What?!" Twilight jolts up "How long do we have?!"

"5 minutes!" Rage says

"We will never make it!" she pants leaping out of bed and heading to get changed into her day clothing

"Twilight meet me in the garage." Rage says "We can make it."

Rage walks into the Garage and soon Twilight walks into see a car ad Rage in the driver seat, "Rage when did you get a car?"

"Well I built this back on Mobius." Rage says "Remember the thing you asked about back on the bus that one day?" Twilight nods "Well this is it, get in and buckle in" Twilight gets in and puts the seat belt on. "Hold on." Rage opens the door up

"Why?" Twilight asks and Rage grins pushing a button under the radio. Suddenly two wings sprout from the side of the car "Okay what the hay?!" Twilight asks

"I told you before I was an advanced Engineer back on Mobius. This is what I called the Chaos Freedom its a true All-Terrain Vehicle. Ground, flying, water and space." Rage says "You should see the power source." he pulls a Chaos Emerald out and puts it in the steering wheel and the vehicle starts up.

"uh... how fast does this go?" she asks

"Well we will have to go Mach 1 to get there in time so that slow for this thing." Rage says "Hold on." he pushes the shifter and they fly off and before Twilight knew it they had landed in the parking lot to Canterlot High. Rage smiles as he leaps out and Flash and his friends looked at the car.

"Well I owe you 20 bucks Flash." James says before looking at Rage "Wow you were telling the truth... Sorry I doubted you Rage."

"It's fine... not many kids have the skills I have." Rage says

"Hay Rage tonights the Spring Fling and our band is playing. How would you like to do the Guitar?" Flash asks the red haired teen,

"are you sure?" Rage asks "I don't know any of the songs you are doing..."

"Well we were thinking of doing the one you showed us in the lunchroom that one day." James says

"Open your Heart?" Rage asks and the two nod

"We have a practice 3:00 after school" Flash says

"Rage!" Sunset Shimmer's voice comes from the door as he and the others walk to the building.

"Oh jeez..." Rage sighs as they walk up "What is t?"

"Look I am sorry..." she sighs "You were right... I need to make more friends... that is why I would like to start over with you and Twilight." Rage looks at her for a minute

"Thank you Sunset Shimmer..." Rage says "No hard feelings?" he asks putting a hand out

"No hard feelings." she says shaking his hand as the bell rings "Oh! We need to get to class!" she gasps as they all go to their respective classes. Rage walks into the science class room for his first period and takes a seat next to Fluttershy.

"Hi..." she says softly

"Hi Fluttershy." Rage Smiles kindly as the teacher walks in to begin class. After about 2 hours Rage walks to the Lunch Room and sits with the others.

"Well everyone doing okay?" Rage asks

"Great." Applejack says as a dark gray skinned kid with a red shirt, amber eyes, and jeans walks up to them.

"Hi..." he says in a strong voice "Is this seat taken?" he asks and every one shakes their head and he takes a seat. Rage gives him a look

"Christain? Is that really you?" he asks the stranger

"Rage?" he asks looking at the fiery headed teen.

"Yeah." Rage responds "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you in private about that?" Christain says and Rage gets up to follow him..

"So what's up?" Rage asks

"Rage I need to borrow a Chaos Emerald! It's Darkness he took control of Equestria and I am going to stop him but I need a Chaos Emerald." Christain explains

Rage thinks hard for a minute before replying and handing him a Chaos Emerald "Very well... just make sure you bring it back." he says

"Thank you Rage." he says "I will bring it back once I am done." and with that Christain was gone.

"Good luck Christain." Rage says heading to the Gym. It was 2:50 and he went to work with Flash and the others for the performance that night. When he arrived they got to work and after about and hour they were ready to perform the song at the Spring Fling.

[That night Gym]

Principle Celestia walks onto the stage as she introduces the band. As they walk on Flash takes the mic. "Tonight I would like to introduce you to our newest band member. He is a guitarist and helped with the song tonight, I give your Rage!" he says and Rage walks on the stage with his guitar taking the mic,

"Tonight we have a new song... Open Your Heart!" he says and he hits the guitar

(A/N: Feel free to play the song Open Your Heart by Crush 40 note the Italics are when Rage, James, and Andrew are all singing, the normal is just Rage)

Rage begins the song

AAAALLLLLLRIGHT!

_Thunder, Rain and Lightning._

_Danger, Water Rising._

_Clamor Sirens Wailin._

_Its Such a Bad Sign!_

_Shadows, Dark creatures,_

_Steel clouds, floating in the air._

_People Run for Shelter_

What's Gonna Happen to us?!

All the Steps we Take all the moves we make!

All the pain at steak!

I see the Chaos through everyone

Who are we? What can we do?

You and I are the same in a way that

we have our own styles and we won't change

Your's is filled with Evil and mine is not!

There is no way _I can lose!_

_Can't hold on much longer..._

_But I will never let go!_

_I know it's a one way Track!_

_Tell me now how long This'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way..._

_Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn_

_Now I see what I've gotta do!_

_Open your heart It's gonna be alright._

Ancient Cities blazing

Shadow Keep attacking

Little Children crying

_Confusion hopeless anger!_

_I don't know what it can be but_

_you drive me crazy!_

_All your cunning tricks make me sick_

_You won't have it you're own way!_

_Can't hold on much longer!_

_But I will never let go!_

_I know it's a one way track._

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way..._

_nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn..._

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

_Open your heart and you will see!_

_[Rage begins playing a guitar solo]_

_If it won't stop there will be no future for us!_

_It's heart's tied down by all the hate_

_gotta seat him free!_

_I know it's a one way track..._

_Tel me now how long this'll last!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn..._

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

Gotta open your heart dude!

_Can't hold on much longer..._

_But I will never Let go!_

_I know it's a one way track..._

_Tell me now how long this'll last!_

_I'm not gonna think this way..._

_Nor will I count on others!_

_Close my eyes and feel it burn..._

_Now I see what I gotta do!_

Open your heart, it's gonna be alright! Yeah!

Open your Heart! Yeah!

Open Your Heart! Yeah! Yeeeahhhh...

The song ends and everyone cheers for them as they go off stage. Flash runs up to Rage "That was amazing Rage!" he says with a high five "Nice job."

"Thank you Flash Sentry." Rage says with a nod.

"Why don't you go ask you know who to dance..." he suggests looking at Twilight

"You know what I think I will..." Rage says walking over to her. "Twilight?"

"What is it Rage?" Twilight asks him

"Would you like to... dance?" Rage asks her extending his hand,

Twilight slowly accepts the dance and they take the floor. After Twilight was blushing fairly brightly, "Wow Rage that was Amazing!"

"yeah you're right Twilight." Rage responds smiling and blushing some himself

**To be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Homecoming

**Chapter 6: homecoming**

Rage wakes up the next morning and after getting ready he looks at a letter from Canterlot High about Homecoming

"Should I ask someone?" he asks himself before his doorbell rang "One second!" he shouts heading to the door and opening it. There on fhe other side was a mid sized male freshman age obviously since he had about the same maturity of Rage's human body. He had long icy blue hair combed into bangs and deep purple eyes. He wore a black shirt with a snowflake of white on the chest. His jeans had small tear above his white shoes.

"Hello Rage." he says

"Do I know you?" Rage asks the stranger did look familiar and the voice...

"Oh come on Rage you have to be joking right?" the

kid chuckles

"Icezer?!" Rage asks "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to finish High School but with you this time." Icezer says

"Well we better get going then." Rage says "Wait here" he tells Icezer closing the door behind him.

"I wounder what he's up to..." Icezer says as the garage opens and Rage backs out in his car. It was dark red with a black R like the one on his shirt on both sides in the door area. On the hood was a bright red head like Sonic's logo over a large emerald. "What in the world?" Icezer looks in awe at the car.

"Get in, we still have to get Twilight." Rage says "Its the first day back since winter we came pretty late and no one really got to know us."

Icezer gets in the back seet and they dive over to Twilight's house where she and Sunset Shimmer were talking. When Rage rolls the window down Twilight smiles "Morning Rage mind if Sunset tags along?" she asks

"She can come I do not mimd one bit!" Rage says as Twilight takes shotgun and Sunset next to Icezer in the back.

"Whose are you?" Sunset asks Icezer

"I am Icezer Rage's younger brother. He replied

"It's good to meet you." Sunset says as Rage begins to drive to school. After a few minutes they arrive.

"I will catch you guys later I have to show a few new girls around the school part of being in the Student Teacher Group." Rage says

"See you later!" Twilight says

"Catch ya later then bro." Icezer says

"Good luck Rage." Sunset says as they all go their own ways. Rage heads to the admin offices to see if Principle Celestia had the new girs he was supposed to show around. When Rage enters he noticed he was early

"Good moring Mr. Chaotic" she greetd Rage

"morning Principle Celestia so are the new girls here yet?" Rage replies with a smile

"Not yet, now Rage I will say I am so greatful that you are willing to help new students. I mean you haven't been at Canterlot High for even a full week." Principle Celestia says

"It's nothing really. Now just one question where are these girls from?" Rage asks

"The Crystal Boarding Academy." Principle Celestia says as three girls walk into the office one was gray and gloomy another a deep purple whie the other was yellow and red"Oh hi girls Maud, Firestrom and sanity right?"

"Thats us..." the gray one says

"Oh this is so exciting! Unlesd there is a nasty lunchroom the it would be the worst!"

"I still say you are the worst.." the gray one says

"excuse Maud and Sanity they are less then smart... I am Firestom" the firey one says

"I am glad to have you at the academy." Principle Celestia says shaking their hands politly before turning to Rage "Girls this is Rage Chaotic and he joined us just before Winter Break he will show you around."

"Good to meet ya!" Rage says "Now we better ger going so we can make it by lunch." Rage leads the girls out of the room and into the main hall. "You will love it here at Canterlot High we have a large variaty of students and clubs." Rage says walking by the music room foor where vocalizations could be heard "Sounds like the girls chrior is in session if you have the voice they need some new people"

"I thought there was somrthing magical around here" Firestrom says looking around

"yeah like mahic from a different crazy" Sanity begins before Maud smackd her

"shut up" she complains as Rage looked at them awkwardly

" please ignore the theu are just idiots." Firestrom says

"uh-huh..." Rage says not quite buying it Rage looks at the ruby secklaces worn by the three "huh where did tou get those?" he asks reaching to look at it befor his hand was smacked awat

"Don't touch oue mothers had thesw hoofmade er handmade for us!" Firestrom says with great haste before the three left

"hrm... Did she say hoofmade?" Rage asks himself "I have a bad feeling about this..." he says before the lunch bell rang while at his locker he heard the three he helped talking

"Dang it Sanity you almost gave us away!" Firestrom says

"I am not the one who talked about stuff being hoofmade!" Sanity says

'I will confront these new kids after school.' Rage thinks opening his locker and a montain of papers falls on top of him as a kid walks by laughing

"Welcome to high school fagot!" he laughs as he walks by the papper stack Rage's hand grabs him as Rage stands up

"You want to rephrase that?" Rage asks

"Or what?" he challenges

"Then I hope you will make a good voldumort..." Rage says as the kid decks him in the cheek. Rage dropped him and gave him a clear roundhouse kick knocking him out as the end of the day bell rings and Rage follows the girls to a remote place where he talked "You three are not from this world are you?" Rage says and they turn to see him

"you're that Rage fella!" Maud says

"What was the first clue?" Sanith asks

"the hoofmade one it is clear." Rage replies "dont do anything stupid."

"Ok." Firestorm says ad they part ways

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7:Homecoming part II

**Chapter 7: Homecoming part 2**

**A/N: Okay before I begin just a quick note Firestrom is how the girls named and it is typed correctly it is not Firestorm so I think I should have said that last time.**

Rage was leaning against the statue that housed to portal back to Equestria thinking about the three he met the other day. "Those three were interesting..." he says as he sees a golden Mobian Wolf in the distance walking to him. "Dex?" Rage asks him "What are you doing here?"

"Rage we need to talk." Dex says

"Not here." Rage says "If someone sees you trouble will follow. We can talk at my house." Rage leads Dex back to the house he was residing in and they sit down in the living room "so what is up?"

"Rage this might come to a surprise but while you and your pals are here I need you to live a normal life... no chaos and keep your magic down. And NO hero stuff." Dex says

"Wait you expect me to just live a normal life like this?" Rage asks "Dex I have been slipping through dimensions, universes, and worlds in a life and death battle since I was truly 16 that was nearly 30 years ago so you expect me to just learn what normal is? I respect you and the councils wishes Dex but I am afraid that just may not be possible."

"Rage please you have to try... I realize it's a lot to ask of you but there is more to this then you know." Dex responds

"Well then what is this reason?" Rage asks

"All I am allowed to tell you is it is with the new students you showed around the other day." Dex says as the door bell rings "I must go Rage good luck," he says disappearing as Rage answers the door to see Sunset Shimmer there

"Oh good morning Sunset Shimmer how are you doing?" he asks her

"I am fine." she says "I figured I should grab you since you are almost late for school." Rage thanks her and the two head for Canterlot High where Principle Celestia was at the door

"Good morning we have no classes this week for Homecoming so have fun." she smiles

"Well that's nice." Sunset says

"yeah..." Rage says zoned out thinking how he can live a "Normal" life

"Is something wrong Rage?"Sunset asks him

"Yeah but it's not something we should talk about here." Rage says "Besides I think the others should be here it's kinda important."

"Oh I see it has to do with the ahem emeralds?" Sunset asks

"Pretty much." Rage responds before walking off "Look I need some alone time in the Library so I will catch up with you later Sunset Shimmer." Rage says

"Okay See you later Rage but before you go may I ask what is your last name?" Sunset asks him

"It's Chaotic, Rage Chaotic." he replies stopping at the door to the Library. After he enters he finds a place that looks to be unused and he then uses it to contact Dex who responds without delay.

"Good I was hoping you would contact me later today." Dex says

"Yeah look Dex about this whole normality thing... I do not see why you are asking of this... you know that I am good at keeping witnesses to a low count if I use my powers. Besides remember most of the students know about my powers."

"That's just it." Dex says "But those three new girls if they find out about the presence of Chaos Energy you don't want to know what might happen... those three are bad news Rage." Dex says

"Okay I will keep an eye on them if you are concerned then it is no small matter." Rage says making Dex disappear. After looking around Rage heads for the doors and he meets back up with Sunset Shimmer.

"Oh Rage!" she says running over to him

"Hay Sunset did you meet those three new girls yet? Quite a load aren't they?" Rage asks her

"That's just it... there is something about them... something bad." Sunset replies "And I know bad you know... after the incident..."

"Yeah I remember..." Rage says rubbing the back of his spiky hair "I just hope the rest of the stuendts here at CHS don't realize that I am me..."

"I think most of them know Rage and they understand after all I explained to them how your powers are special and they you don't use them lightly." Sunset replies to Rage

"Oh okay." Rage says "Now this is what concerns me I have told you about my old teacher Dex before correct?" he asks her and she nods "Well I do not think it's a coincidence that you think that way about the new kids."

"Why is that?" Sunset asks as the rest of the gang catches up to them

"Hay guys." Rainbow Dash says

"Oh thank goodness you guys are here..." Rage says "Now I can tell you all about what's going on..."

"What's up?" Appplejack asks "You see pretty stressed about it."

"Okay those new girls have Sunset worried." Rage says "But that can't be a coincidence since Dex is having me act as normal as humanly possible because he is worried about the as well. If I know Dex when he is worried about something it has to be something bad."

"So what do we do about it?" Rarity asks

"Nothing." Rage says "Right now we do nothing... we wait and see what develops with them and if it is cause for trouble we address it but I think it is best we keep everything simple."

"But are you sure that is the best way to go about this?" Twilight asks

"If they suspect something then we may be in for trouble." Sunset says "But I think it has something to do with those necklaces they have... they are so protective of them like they have some power to them..."

"But then how do we get information?" Twilight asks

"Leave that to me." Rage says "If I can keep out of sight I will be able to listen in on them"

"But how?" Twilight asks "If they see you they would freak."

"Yeah but it's all we can do..." Rage sighs before running off

"Is it really a good idea?" Fluttershy asks

"I have no idea," Twilight replies

With Rage he was behind some locker listening to them talking,

"I told you there is something magical here." Firestrom says

"I know but how can we get any of it?" Maud asks

"We perform at Homecoming..." Firestrom chuckles darkly causing Rage to gasp and the the three swing their heads around. "Who's there?!" she yells looking around to see nothing. "huh." she grunts turning back to the others

Nearby Rage was inside of a locker before he warps back out "That was to close..." he sighs before walking right by the girls and to the Gym. But he is stopped by Firestrom

"Oh hay." she says "Rage is it?"

"What's up?" he asks her

"I have a question for you." she says

"ask away."he replies

"You said the other day we were from another world but how would you know that?" she replies to Rage

Rage looks nervously before sighing "Because you are not the first one around here." he lies. 'I can't tell them I am from another world can I?' he thinks to himself

"Oh really so you can just tell then?" she asks and Rage nods "Oh really?" she looks at him "Are you from another world then too?" she asks

"Fine..." Rage sighs "You got me..." he groans "I come from a different world as well..."

"That's what I though..." Firestrom says walking off before whispering to her friends "I think he is clueless as to what is going to happen." she chuckles

'Oh trust me I know more then you know...' Rage thunks too himself

**to be continued**


End file.
